Conventionally, in order to automatically prepare one or more blood-sampling tubes for every patient before sampling blood, an automatic blood-sampling tube preparation device has already been proposed. The automatic blood-sampling tube preparation device stores the blood-sampling tubes of a plurality of kinds in separate blood-sampling tube containing cases for each kind. The preparation device, based on information related to one patient, automatically selects a blood-sampling tube required to an examination for the patient, takes out the selected blood-sampling tube from the corresponding blood-sampling tube containing case, prints patient information such as a patient ID or examination information on a label to make an identification label, automatically pastes the identification label on an outer surface of the taken-out blood-sampling tube, and then collects one or more blood-sampling tubes, each having the identification label pasted for each patient, into a tray or a bag (Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2005-65990A).
In the above-mentioned automatic blood-sampling tube preparation device, one or more information are previously memorized, which associate the blood-sampling tube containing case with the kind of blood-sampling tube to be stored in it. Based on said memorized information and said information related to one patient, the blood-sampling tube required to the examination for the patient is selected and picked up from the containing case, and the label with the patient information or the examination information printed is pasted on the surface of the selected blood-sampling tube.